Fill and Spill
Fill and Spill is the seventh episode of Endurance: High Sierras. Overview The six remaining teams compete in an Endurance mission, with the Heart piece and the ability to pick the super teams for the next Temple mission on the line. Summary This morning begins bright and early in the High Sierras, as JD meets up with the remaining Endurance contestants. The day before, the first team, Gray, was eliminated at the Temple of Fate. Although now out of the game, Darci and Ike still had one last chance to affect the final outcome of Endurance 5, as they had to leave their pyramid piece to one of the remaining six teams. In their departing letter, before revealing which team they’ve left their piece to, they first call out their former partners on the Blue team, saying they hope “Taylor trades in her tickets to Hawaii for a ticket to the Temple of Fate!” After the barb, Gray’s letter awards their “Luck” pyramid piece to their competitors at the previous night’s Temple, the Yellow team (Lilly and Aric). Yellow and Purple (Kelsey and Dakota) are now tied for second place in the game with two pieces each, trailing the Blue team’s three pieces. Before JD dismisses the group, he cunningly reveals his next twist — the winner of today’s Endurance mission will not win the right to grant another team the Samadhi! But today’s winning team will be given a powerful advantage that will affect how the game is played from this point on. And with that, JD allows the teams to get mentally prepared to play the day’s mission. Back at the treehouses, the group admits they may have been too harsh in their targeting of the Gray team. Connor and Max both express regret that they just went along with the group mentality that Gray should go home first. Aeriel also says she feels bad and in the future wants to play the game according to strategy, and not according to who’s her best friend. Later that afternoon, the teams arrive at the lake for their next Endurance mission. JD reveals the secret advantage he claimed the winners of the day’s mission would receive: the opportunity to split the group into two six-person superteams of their choice! In the day’s challenge, “Fill and Spill,” one team’s player must hold onto a bar that is attached to a bucket the other players can fill with water. As the buckets get heavier, its weight propels the player into the air, making it harder and harder to hold the bar. JD begins the game and immediately the other teams go after Yellow, causing Lilly (the only girl team member to hold onto the bar) to be the first to drop. Shortly after, Connor drops, eliminating the Blue team. Alex drops next, causing the Green team’s expulsion from the game, and then Red is out, when Cameron drops as well. As Max from Orange and Dakota from Purple are the final two contestants hanging on for dear life, the pair make a deal to end the game — in exchange for allowing Dakota to win the game, Max asks him to ”do good with me.” Dakota agrees, and Max drops, giving the win, the Heart pyramid piece, and right to choose the superteams to Purple. Purple now has three pieces, Teamwork, Friendship and Heart, tying them with Blue. Yellow has two while Red, Orange and Green all have one. Back at the camp, Max admits he forgot there was a pyramid piece involved and laments his decision to throw the game. Up in the crow’s nest, Purple, Green, Orange and Red discuss who to put on the superteams. They decide they want Blue and Yellow to go to the next Temple. That way, the one team of the alliance put with them will be in a “safe spot,” because they’ll be guaranteed not to go to Temple whether they win or lose the next day’s mission! Max argues that he and Kristine deserve that spot, because he threw the challenge for Purple. The Green team disagrees, saying that if Max wanted to have any power, he should’ve hung on and won the game. Alex says, “A real winner wins. He doesn’t throw the game.” Dakota admits that Purple faces a tough decision. Meanwhile, down below, the Blue and Yellow teams notice the group is having the superteam discussion without them and feel angry that the game seems to be turning into a popularity contest. Later that night, JD joins the group and asks Dakota for his decision. Dakota and Kelsey admit they thought long and hard, but they’ve decided to put Green in the safe spot. Green, Blue and Yellow will comprise one superteam; the other will be composed of Purple, Orange and Red. JD then asks the group if they feel the game is becoming too much of popularity contest. Aric confirms that it is. When JD goes on to ask Aric how he can combat the popularity contest that prevails over the game, Aric replies that he just has to go out and win tomorrow’s mission. Standings Notes: The Friendship piece holds the Triangle of Immunity. Mission In Fill & Spill, one team’s player must hold onto a bar that is attached to a bucket the other players can fill with water. As the buckets get heavier, its weight propels the player into the air, making it harder and harder to hold the bar. Production Notes Quotes *'J.D.: '"Connor, talk to me about the comment from the Gray team— I mean, you really gotta think how they must have felt the entire time they were here, feeling targetted as the game went along. Was the comment deserved?" **'Connor: '"Um, I guess it was; it was kinda harsh for us to give them the Samadhi right after we were just partners with them... and it wa shard for me to do, but it was what we had to do strategically to stay in the game." *'Max: '"It's gonna be weird to send two more teams home." **'Kristine: '"I know." *'Connor:' "Anyone kinda feel bad that we targeted Gray so much now?" **'Kelsey: '"Yeah." **'Kristine: '"Yeah." **'Connor: '"I do." ***'Taylor: '"But Ike was really mean to everybody—" ***'Connor: '"Not me!" ***'Taylor: '"— and he played the game wrong!" ***'Connor: '"Am I the only one who actually was starting to like Ike?" *'Max: '"I can honestly say that, I was like one of them who wanted [Gray] gone the least, but I just went along with it because of everybody else." **'Aeriel: '"Exactly— nobody can get mad at the Red Team, because everybody wanted Gray gone; it was like Red, Purple, Green, Orange and Blue, and we were just one big team, and we were kind of going against the Gray Team, which was what it seemed like." *'Aeriel: '(over a flashback of Gray disappearing behind the burning kettle) "Before, we kind of made decisions together, which I don't think is a good idea, because what we all did to the Gray Team wasn't fair or right; as of now, everybody's friends and we're all cool, but we just have to play the game now, because we all can't get together and make one big decision." *'Alex: '(addresses the other five teams in the treehouse) "Up to this point, we've been one giant team against the Gray Team; now, we don't have them to pick on, so don't get mad if you get sent to Temple." *'J.D.: '"Interesting tactic: the Yellow Team's the only one having a girl holding on— maybe Aric's arms are a little tired from the day before." *'Lilly: '"Everyone's going into mine, why?!" **'Dakota: '"They obviously don't like you very much!" *'Cameron: '"Aeriel, not Green— Blue and Yellow!" *'Dakota: '(as Cealey pours into the Purple barrel) "STOP IT; YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE GOING AFTER ME!" *'Kelsey: '(as Lilly gets hoisted into the air) "Sorry, Lilly!" **'Lilly: '"Oh my gosh!" *'Kristine: '"I can't do it!" **'Kelsey: '"I can't do it!" **'Dakota: '"Orange!" **'Cealey: '"Go for Orange, Kelsey!" **'Kelsey: '"But I promised her!" **'Kristine: '"I can't!" **'Dakota: '"I'm not falling, I'm not falling." **'Kristine: '"Hold on, Max!" **'Max: '"Alright, man, do good with me okay?" **'Dakota: '"I will, I will." **'Kristine: '"No!" (Max lets go of the bar) *'Dakota: '"I could've held on for a lot longer, and I don't think Max could've held on any longer." *'Max: '"I think I could have won the game, but just wasn't thinking about the piece, and then I just dropped, and I felt really stupid." *'Cealey: '"Purple just got a piece because people are just giving it to them; they didn't win that piece— what'd they do to earn that? Nothing!" *'Aeriel: '"If you wanted to really win, then your mind is just like 'I don't care about anybody else', then who would you want on your SuperTeam?" *'Connor: '"Purple, Green, Red and Orange all went up to the crow's nest and they were talking about what SuperTeams are gonna be made; it didn't really feel that good because I felt like I was getting alienated from the group, and I don't get what I necessarily did to deserve that." *'Taylor: '"I definitely think both us two teams are gonna be on the same SuperTeam." **'Connor: '"Yeah... as soon as that whole team switch thing happened, I knew I was in for more than I expected." **'Lilly: '"I can't believe we let that whole thing go behind our backs!" *'Dakota:' "Yellow and Blue know that...it's our plan to get rid of them." **'Cealey:' "They know it right now— they can just look right up here, notice that it's four to two." *'Max: '"I just don't understand why Green has the free pass when Orange has more right to it; I'm gonna use my power and say no." **'Alex: '"Well no, because technically you don't have power, so..." *'Dakota: '"I made an agreement with Max and I didn't want to turn him down, but then again, Green has always been our good friend, so we don't know who to put in the safe spot." *'Alex: '"Max thought that he had an equal say as much as the Purple Team, and I really don't know why; even if he did let go, that was his choice— a real winner always wants to win, and that's not winner if you wanna let go." *'Dakota: '"I think Green and Orange are really trying to go for our attention because they know they're the ones who have the opportunity to take that safe spot." *'Max: '"If Red, Purple and Orange loses, Orange is going to Temple." **'Alex: '"What are the odds of you guys not winning?" **'Max: '(to both members of Green) "Just don't even talk!" *'Connor: '"I just never honestly thought that it would get like this." **'Aric: '"Like one big popularity contest..." **'Taylor: '"And that exactly what I didn't want it to be, because it's like that everywhere else in the world." **'Lilly: '"Where it shouldn't be." **'Taylor: '"I don't trust Cealey because all she thinks is that it's a popularity contest— she said that Green and Purple were the popular teams, and that's like, what this game's not supposed to be!" *'Max:' "You can't even talk, because I know you're just defending your position as the automatic pass in the next round. **'Cealey:' "Wouldn't everybody? You would too!" *'Max:' "I'm not even sure of what decision Purple's gonna make because it's left to them, as a final decision, but if Green's put on the same team as Blue and Yellow, I'm just gonna be really angry." *'J.D.: '"Another pretty exciting day today, and another day talking about Purple power; seems like Purple's unstoppable, despite the fact that Dakota can't really see." *'Kelsey: '"I found that the strategy kinda works in with the friendship; it's a good strategy to be friends with everyone, and that's what i found. To figure out our SuperTeams and whatever, we went around and asked everyone their opinion so we didn't hurt anyone's feelings and make enemies and that kinda thing." *'Taylor:' "You really have to think about the game and who you can trust, because I really don't know if you can trust anyone." *'Taylor: '"Not that I know that I can't trust, but I feel like I have the most trust in the Yellow Team." **'J.D.: '"But the Yellow Team has sort of become the new Gray." **'Taylor: '"Not to me." *'Lilly: '"I dunno, we are kind of an easy target now that Gray's gone." **'J.D.: '"And Aric, what about you, that thought about being the new Gray?" **'Aric: '"You know what? I'm not too happy about it; I'll be straight up honest, I'm really upset. I do like everybody, and I'm friends with everybody, but I think honesty should be first in this game, and I don't see why it's so hard to tell people flat-out how they feel, because this is Endurance, not a popularity contest. I think there are some teams that should be targetted that aren't right now, and I don't see why we're such a big threat, I mean, we were the first ones to drop today; I don't see what the big deal is about us?" *'Cealey:' (after a few awkward moments of silence) "I can be honest with that... everybody's really loud, and talks a lot; I know you guys are more sweet, but everyone likes to talk and laugh and joke around, and sometimes you're in that and sometimes you're not." *'Aric:' "I'm not gonna sit and let them do this— I worked way too hard to get this far, and then lose over some stupid popularity contest, which you already have to go through in high school and most of our lives, so no, it's not gonna happen out here." *'Aric:' (from preview of Superboats) "Enough of this Red, Green, Purple stuff... one of them has got to go." Trivia *''Insert trivia'' Episode Links *Endurance High Sierras: Fill & Spill on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 5 episodes